


Tumblr Prompts

by PepperedMaple



Series: Devil May Cry 5 Imagines [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, DMC Imagines, Devil May Cry 5 (Game), Devil May Cry Imagines, F/M, Female Reader, Lemon, Quickies, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperedMaple/pseuds/PepperedMaple
Summary: Anon imagine prompts from my Tumblr, peppered-maple. NSFW very much included in varying degrees of lewdness - read at your own risk.





	1. Interrogation - Nero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve made the reader a known succubus type demon so I can personally rationalize the sudden urge to try sexual interrogation tactics while still keeping things as in character as I can. I hope this is ok!

He looked you up and down with a mild scowl before pulling up a chair and in one swift movement rotating it so the back was facing toward you. As he silently straddled the chair, crossing his arms over the back, he finally spoke up, his voice full of determination and confidence.

“So, heard you’ve been causin’ a bit of trouble around here. Any special reason for that?”

You immediately scoff and roll your eyes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” As if you’d reveal your dirty little secrets to this rough-looking punk.

“Hey if you’re gonna lie to me, at least make it believable.” he responded with a chuckle and a casual shrug. “See, I have proof that you were involved in last week’s clusterfuck in Red Grave.”

You stare him down with your best poker face, not willing to believe you slipped up in hiding your presence when you’ve done so successfully a million times in the past. He was clearly bluffing about this so-called ‘proof’. He tried many different ways of getting you to spill the details over the next few hours, but you didn’t budge and the man was clearly getting frustrated with your sass.

“Not gonna make this easy for me, are you?” the man asked, flexing the fingers on what you saw to be a simple robotic arm. “I’d hate to have to get rough with a chick, you know?”

His smug attitude was really getting on your nerves, causing an over-exaggerated sigh to leave your mouth. “Resorting to physical threats - not a very smart interrogation tactic, asshole.” you retort with confidence. What could this idiot do to you anyway?

Before you were able to finish the thought, the man previously sitting across from you was now right in front of you, staring you dead in the eyes. “Oh yeah? The people you slaughtered last week would beg to differ, dontcha think? Confess and I won’t have to take this any further.” his conviction was almost admirable to you.

“Ooo, big man getting up in my face, sooo scary~” you taunt childishly, your ability to take the situation seriously having faded at least an hour ago. This man was far from being good at interrogating so it was easy to feel confident despite being very much cuffed to a cement wall.

Suddenly you felt your breath hitch as a cool metal grip squeezed your throat - not hard enough to leave you without air, but tight enough to where breathing was mildly uncomfortable. You struggle briefly before your interrogator spoke again, his lowered voice and warm breath dancing along your ear. “I know what you are. You’re one of those demons who use sex to get their way. That’s how you pulled the whole thing off, isn’t it?” he stated boldly.

“A-absolutely not!” you protest, noticing your heartbeat quickening among the correct assumption of your tactics. “How the hell does he know what I am?” you thought to yourself, mild panic starting to set in. The fact that you were a sex demon shouldn’t have ever been obvious as your presence was flawlessly human at all times - or so you thought.

Immediately the man noticed your faltering emotional state “Come on, you can tell me. I’m a nice guy.” he said teasingly, very slightly tightening his grip around your neck while shifting his stance, his right leg now bending to meet the sensitive point in between your thighs.

You silently gasped as he successfully started to reveal your true nature, your body wanting to give in to the urges he was imparting on you with his simple, yet effective actions. You knew better, though. If you gave in to desire, everything you had done until now to progress your mission would’ve been for nothing. “Fuck you.” you assert in a strained voice.

“You’d like to, huh?” he teased coolly, mouth still hovering dangerously close to your ear, “C’mon, it’s not healthy to keep your feelings inside. Tell me what I need to know and I’ll make it worth your while.”

As much as you loathed to admit it, he had you right in the palm of his hand at this point. The perfect grip he had on your neck, the way he flexed his muscular thigh to tease your womanhood as his warm breath tickled your sensitive ear. Your urge to give in became so strong you felt as if your soul would leave your body at any moment. You remained silent in a desperate attempt to prove to yourself that your demonic urges had no power in this humiliating situation.

It appeared the silver-haired man was done talking at this point too, though. He pushed his body even closer to yours and in the process put more pressure in between your thighs. He then let out a low growl into your ear before teasing your lobe with his tongue, sending you over the edge almost instantaneously. A shiver ran down your spine, intensifying when you felt the grip on your neck weaken and move toward your breasts. That oh so familiar urge formed deep in your core as your hips started rotating atop his thigh, your body doing everything it could to find deeper pleasure despite your mind’s attempts to hold it back.

Your movements only made his stronger. He began teasing your ear even more with little nibbles sprinkled among the tongue action, simultaneously gripping your breast in the process. It was when he pinched your hardened nipple that you finally let out a moan, informing you both that you had lost this battle.

“Alright~ Glad you came to your senses.” he said in a deceptively chipper tone moving away from you, which only made you want him more. You decided to tell all, if only for a moment more of that pleasure.


	2. Interrogation - Dante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve made the reader a known succubus type demon so I can personally rationalize the sudden urge to try sexual interrogation tactics while still keeping things as in character as I can. I hope this is ok!

You had been doing your usual job of lurking about the city seducing and assassinating various targets when out of nowhere a man clad in a red trench coat appeared to halt your progress. Now he had you cuffed to a busted jukebox in some sort of shitty old office.

“I’ve seen a lot of demons in my day, but never one quite like you.” the white-haired man remarked, taking a seat in front of you on a dusty couch.

You couldn’t believe how casual he was being after having just capturing you, presumably knowing what you’ve been up to. “Spare me the bullshit - what do you want?” you confidently assert.

“Woah, not much for chit chat, are we?” he said smugly, crossing one of his legs over the other in an aloof fashion. “Don’t worry sweetheart, I just wanted to know who your boss is. Simple.” he shrugged then crossed his arms over his chest.

You squinted your eyes in visible confusion at him before responding, “If I told you, then I’d have to kill you.”

The man chuckled and slapped his knee, “Sure you should be saying that when you’re, well, you know…” he gestured to your cuffs and smirked. Upon seeing your pissed off expression though, he stood up and slowly sauntered toward you. “I’ll tell you what, how about I take you up on that?”

“What?” you asked, dumbfounded at the sudden suggestion. Surely he couldn’t be so stupid as to give a trained assassin a free chance to kill him.

“It means what it says on the tin, sweetheart. You tell me who your boss is, then you can kill me. Sound good?” he urged, now standing a couple feet in front of you. This was the second time he called you ‘sweetheart’ - you couldn’t stand such sugarcoated words from a friend, much less a scruffy stranger with which you had no bond.

“I’m not an idiot, sweetheart.” you spit passive aggressively, “What’s the catch?”

The man smirked and stepped closer again, this time picking up the large sword leaned against the wall closest to him. With one swift movement he swung the sword, breaking the chain that bound your hands, freeing you. “No catch.” he said, turning his back cockily.

You wasted no time retrieving the knives hidden in your boots and in mere seconds you were able to plunge your trusty weapons right into the mans rib cage, prompting a dramatic sounding cough. He fell to one knee, gasping for breath as he tried to reach the weapons protruding from his back.

“Pathetic.” you say, walking over to the desk where you main weapons were placed after your capture. Figures a man who talked so big would go down so easily - clearly capturing you had been a straight up fluke. You sheathed your weapons and started toward the front door, relieved that you’d be able to walk out so effortlessly.

“Just kidding… Hey, you forgot these.”

The sound of his voice grated at your ears once again, though this time it was accompanied by a noise you knew all too well - your boot knives cutting through the air en route to their target. You dodged, immediately drawing your freshly retrieved dirks in anticipation of a followup attack. Instead, what you saw when you turned around was the white-haired man standing there as non-nonchalantly as ever, wounds seemingly non-existent. Warning bells started going off in your head. Your superiors had warned you about a renowned demon hunter called Dante in the area – could this be him? Surely not… he looks like your typical average joe, if a tad more scummy.

“Who are you?” you question the man, who was now bringing his arms over his head in a clear stretching motion.

“Call me Dante, sweet cheeks.” he taunted, very obviously meaning to piss you off this time.

You ignored his vile honey coated taunt and adopted a more guarded stance in response. He really is Dante, the legendary demon hunter. In any other situation you’d remain skeptical, but you just killed this man only to see him be totally unaffected after a couple minutes. There’s no way he was just ‘some dude’.

You remained silent as your enemy confidently paced back and forth in front of you, sizing you up while casually stroking his chin. You were unaware of his actual battle prowess and decided it would be more harmful to you to let him attack first so you took the chance to leap into action, hoping your fast-paced movements would catch him off guard. You knew it wouldn’t be easy to kill the man, but you were confident you could at least wear him down enough to safely escape.

Unfortunately for you, Dante had predicted your strategy and deflected each attack with ease, causing you to pull back briefly to catch your breath. The way his confidence greatly overshadowed yours made your blood boil hotter than you’d ever felt before. You went in for the kill once again, though this time the demon hunter completely dodged, circling around to your back. As you proceeded to turn around, he used your momentum against you to grip and twist your wrist, making you drop one of your weapons. Before you could even understand what had just happened, your other hand was relieved of its weapon and your body was being pushed against the wall rendering you unable to move.

“Man, for an assassin you’re pretty slow.” Dante remarked, now pushing his body weight into you with your arm held tightly against your back. “Care to spill the beans now?”

You were defeated, no ifs, ands, or buts about it. It was clear that while your methods were good for taking out lowly targets, they were not good enough to rival that of a seasoned demon hunter. You held your tongue despite wishing to curse this mans very existence into the ground – you may not have had control over your body for the moment, but you certainly had control over your voice. It was all you could do to hold onto that last remaining shred of pride.

“Deciding you’re the silent type now, eh?” his voice was uncomfortably close to your ear at this point. “Well how about we play a little game then? To lighten the mood.” he pulled back, using the tight grip he had on your arm to turn you around and walk you toward his desk where another pair of cuffs waited.

He cuffed your wrists tightly in front of you, before pressing himself against your back once again, gripping your hips and pinning your lower half against the desk in the process. “The game is… I use your tactics against you. If you can keep that silent act up long enough, I’ll let ya go. If not, then you’ll tell me everything. It’ll be a hoot, right?”

So he was aware of your techniques and how you used seduction and ultimately sex to snake your way into your targets good graces before murdering them in cold blood. This whole situation was like a bad dream to you.

You scoffed, “Oh, eat me.” you cursed fiercely, determined to hold on to your slowly deteriorating confidence.

“Don’t mind if I do.” your captor spun you around before lifting you onto the smooth wooden surface where he then gripped your thighs, successfully spreading your legs with little effort. His face was hovering dangerously close to yours at this point and all you could do was stare in disbelief at the increasing ridiculousness of the situation. Never in a million years would you have pictured someone besting you like this.

“Hey, you should keep that expression, it looks pretty cute on you.” Dante teased, his right hand now moving to tug at the zipper on your shorts while your own hands moved in attempt to block his progress. “Aw come on, you can’t just offer a man a meal then take it away right after.” he pouted.

Giving you no time to attempt a comeback, he grabbed your tightly bound wrists and swung them over his head, forcing you to embrace his neck and shoulders. The new opening gave him just the space he needed to fully unzip your shorts and pull them straight off, revealing the black, lacy g-string you wore. At this point your face started to flush and in the back of your mind you couldn’t help but wonder of the mans sexual capabilities. This man is clearly full of surprises and it intrigued the succubus inside you.

“Woah, spicy.” he said with a devilish grin, now lowering himself so his face was between your legs, fingers moving to reveal the sweet treat beneath the lacy wrapper while his forearms pressed against your thighs to keep you from closing them. He licked his lips and looked up at your scowling but flushed face. “Thanks for the meal.” he growled, before bringing his tongue to your rapidly swelling clit, teasing it with a circular motion and letting out a low moan to denote his satisfaction.

His stubbly face was rough on your sensitive spots, but something about it just felt so amazing. Your hands, which were resting on the back of his head at this point, moved on their own to grab some of his white locks causing him to growl again. He began adding variation to his movements, creating a perfect balance between sucking and licking… and just like that, you found yourself falling deeper and deeper into his trap.

“Dante…” you moan quietly, completely giving up on your stoic act. You felt him grin, but he didn’t say anything afterward this time. He simply brought his right hand away from your thigh to tease your readied entrance before plunging two fingers inside, causing you to groan in sheer delight.

”That’s right, sweetheart. Go ahead and enjoy yourself.”


	3. Interrogation - V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve made the reader a known succubus type demon so I can personally rationalize the sudden urge to try sexual interrogation tactics while still keeping things as in character as I can. I hope this is ok!

You sat upon a rusting leather stool in a dusty, long abandoned bar. Hands bound behind you, legs bound to the steel beneath the cushion upon which you sat. You’d let your guard down, and in doing so a mysterious stranger had managed to apprehend you quickly and quietly. A surprise given the fact that he walked with a cane and seemed overall frail.

“I understand you’re in possession of some very… important information.” a sultry, silky voice said from behind you. Through the cracked mirror on the wall you could see the man dressed in black slowly making his way toward you. He stopped just a few paces in front of you, now leaning on his silver cane. He cast an expectant gaze, waiting for your response.

“This isn’t an ‘ask and you shall receive’ situation, I’m afraid.” you say. “Important information comes at an important price.”

“ ‘For every prize there is a price, for every success, a sacrifice.’ ” The man smirked, “I don’t intend to give in to the demands of a hellion such as yourself.”

You screwed up your face in confusion at the sudden quote, not quite sure what to make of its meaning in this situation. This dude was weird as hell, but you had to admit he had a perfect voice for reciting poetry.

Pointless thoughts aside, you continue standing your ground. “Someone like you has no business with me. Why don’t you untie me and hobble yourself away from here - you look like you could use some rest, big guy.” you mock. This scrawny, edgy guy clearly had no power over you when it came down to it. At the very least you thought you could intimidate him into letting you out, it was clear he was just trying to play hero and got lucky with detaining you.

Your thoughts were halted when the tattooed man took a step toward you, placing the grip of his cane under your chin, forcing you to look up at him. You hadn’t realized just how tall he was, even with you sitting on a tall bar stool he towered over you by a good several inches.

“A humiliation game is what you wish to play, then?” he questioned, his tone ice cold, but still fairly calm.

You chuckled as you gazed directly into his eyes - clearly you’d uncovered one of his weaknesses, that being his physical appearance. “Classic.” you thought as you readied your next burst of vitriol toward the man.

“The only one getting humiliated here is you, my friend. It’s plain to see you’ve no power over me, not when you’re, well…” you look him up and down before settling your gaze back toward his face, a shit-eating grin playing across your lips. Oh how fun it was to tease self-important men. It was essentially your occupation as a demon general of the underworld’s secret succubus unit, after all.

The man, clearly quite done with your bullshit, brought the cane under your chin down to your throat, pressing it halfheartedly onto your windpipe. “The daring lamb marches toward the slaughter of her own free will… intriguing.” he circled around to your back and gazed at you through the mirror on the wall before latching his cane onto your hand bindings, pulling you backward so your head rested on his shoulder. “You will tell me what I need to know, little lamb.”

“I will not.” you said simply, his threats bouncing off your rock hard demeanor. “A wet noodle would be leagues more frightening, honestly.”

“We’ll see about that, General.”

Wait. How did he know of your military status? What else did he know? “How do yo–” you started, intending to ask where his information came from. Before you could finish your question though, his left hand shot up to your neck just under your chin, further pushing you back against his shoulder. You gasped in surprise, deciding to remain silent for the moment.

“ ‘Where the lamb bleats, the wolf strikes.’ ” he said over your shoulder, bringing his cane to rest upon your thigh, the curved grip gently tugging at the straps of the garter belt holding up your sheer thigh high socks. Of all the days for you to be wearing a skirt, you chose this one. You really did let your guard down today.

“The wolf seems to be all bark and no bite.” you insulted “I’m getting quite bored of this.” At this point you didn’t have a goal with your words, but you couldn’t let your demeanor change lest it make things worse. You still weren’t convinced this guy had what it took to make you talk either way.

He chuckled smugly then brought his lips to your ear all while tracing your garter belt straps further up your thigh, “The wolf strikes at his own leisure.” He then released his grip on your neck, his left hand making its way to the center of your blouse. Effortlessly he plucked the small buttons from their holes, revealing the royal purple bra you wore beneath.

With your head free, you looked down at his hand, then at the mirror. He was staring directly at you with the most devious look you had ever seen on a man. This was a wolf ready to feed and you’d be lying if you said you weren’t at least a little frightened at this point. The feeble-looking man was more than the eye could see, as was becoming clear to you rather quickly.

“If you know who and what I am, why even try?” you inquire bluntly, focusing your eyes on his cane. “You think you have what it takes to sexually overpower an elite succubus? Don’t make me laugh.”

“I don’t plan to make you laugh, little lamb…” his voice was a velvety drawl in your ear, “I plan to make you scream.”

Your heart skipped a beat - you had never been spoken to so daringly by anyone, much less a human man. You were surprised and very intrigued. “I’d like to see you try.” you challenged.

His cane now rest atop your mound, skirt completely pulled up and silky panties still covering your most important parts. He wasted no time gliding the cool, smooth metal over the slippery fabric, teasing your clit in the process. Silk always felt the best where rubbing was involved, and it seems your captor knew that all too well as the cane (which might as well have been an extension of his hand) lightly circled around your swelling bud, occasionally pushing against your moistening entrance. Of course, this wasn’t your first rodeo, and while his actions were pleasurable, they weren’t anything special.

As if reading your mind though, the man put his cane down on the bar top next to you replacing it with his slender, tattooed hand. You couldn’t help but notice how beautiful his fingers were, how strategically he skimmed them over your sensitive regions as if he were a professional like yourself.

This quickly got boring to you though. “You’re not too bad at this, but –” and again before you could finish, his hand was back at your neck, making sure to position you in such a way where you couldn’t help but look in the mirror. His grip tightened before he spoke again.

“Hush and observe, my prey.” he growled in a tone that dripped with ominous vibes.

You suddenly understood what his game was - he wanted you to watch yourself squirm as he had his way with you. Kinky, but manageable. As you saw it you’d simply get a free orgasm while keeping your knowledge to yourself and he’d leave here empty handed and ultimately unsatisfied. You decided to play his little game for the time being. After all, he looked so proud of himself. How adorable.

It wasn’t long before he was finally pulling your panties to the side, revealing the object of his desires. You saw that devious grin appear once more on his face before he started dragging his fingers ever so lightly upon every area but the nerve-packed ones. A classic teasing tactic. However there was something about his technique that seemed new and exciting to you, something that really turned you on. It certainly didn’t help that his fingers were so perfect for the job and almost hypnotic to look at, especially with the tattoos. The fingerless glove he was wearing on his right hand added to the effect as well. A little leather can go a long way, you supposed.

You watched his fingers teasing in the mirror with eagerness, wondering when he’d finally go in on your sensitive, fully swollen clit. Once again, he seemed to read your mind. His middle finger lightly grazed your bud, moving in a monotonous circular motion, giving you what you wanted but keeping the pace slow. You let out a sigh which prompted a brief chuckle from him. This man was appearing more and more attractive to you as the minutes passed by - you found yourself hungry for more with each circle he made on your clit.

You were sufficiently lubed up now, your opening very much ready for those beautiful fingers to intrude at any moment. Your captor noticed this and brought two of those fingers to your slit, gathering up the natural lube, dragging it back up toward your clit. Your slippery juices made the area extra sensitive as he resumed the slow, circular motion. You couldn’t help but let out an approving hum in response, involuntarily bucking your hips against his lubed up fingers.

“Feel like talking yet?” he asked, looking you in the eye through the mirror as you continued to gently move your hips to meet his delightful digits.

“You’re good, but not that good.” you respond confidently, half lying.

“We shall see.” he countered, two fingers now making their way back down to your hungry slit.

You bit your lip and watched as he teased your entrance. Without warning he plunged his fingers hard and deep inside causing a full moan to escape your lips, your body tensing up in response. Without pause he started moving his fingers in and out at a brisk pace, making sure to keep them at an upward angle to hit your pleasure zone each time. It didn’t take long before that familiar craving hit you in your very core. You were ready for release.

Your breaths became shallower as your pleasure grew and soon enough your body was broadcasting to the tattooed man that you were near your limit. “Oh, fuck” you say ever so quietly, eyes rolling into the back of your head as your climax built. Just a few more seconds and you would get your release.

Your captor had other plans though. Just before you could reach euphoria, he pulled his fingers out of your hole, and placed them into your mouth, much to your surprise. Your eyes flicked open as his digits pushed as deep as they could into your throat, forcing you to suck them clean of your own juices. He let out a low hum of approval as you showcased the control you had over your gag reflex. The taste of your own womanhood mixed with the slight flavor of leather and metal was positively amazing.

Without saying anything, he removed his fingers from your mouth and placed them back on your hypersensitive clit, this time moving his middle finger up and down rather than in a circular motion. You groaned, ready to cum at any time. He took that as his cue to remove his fingers from your clit again, massaging your clean-shaven mound instead. This process repeated until finally he returned to a circular motion, this time moving quicker than before. As you leaned back into him, your arms which were still bound behind your back, kept brushing against the growing erection beneath his jeans. That alone was enough to replace any common sense you had in the moment with pure lust.

Your mind began twisting as he fucked you relentlessly with his fingers, your experienced demeanor and pride leaving you all at once as he brought you close to the edge yet again. You had no control over your vocals at this point, and your moans only got louder as you got closer to orgasm - you were practically screaming. Once again though, before you could hit you limit, he stopped.

At this point you were nothing but a sweaty, moaning mess. You hung your head as you gasped for air, but the tattooed man wouldn’t let you have a moment of peace. He raised your head back up toward the mirror, forcing you to face the mess you had become by his hand.

“This is how a little lamb should look.”


End file.
